


That cold morning

by artistique



Series: You said you'd grow old with me [2]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistique/pseuds/artistique
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus live together and make plans for the future.





	That cold morning

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading!  
> This is the second part of my new series! ANGST

The crisp cold of the early hours in the morning made Patroclus shiver as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He yawned and grabbed his robe from the end of the bed, sneaking out of the covers without making any sound.

He heard grumbling beside him, “Go back to sleep, babe.” Patroclus whispered.

Achilles yawned and rested his palm on his forehead, keeping his eyes closed. “What time is it?” His voice was heavy with sleep which made it sound even sexier to Patroclus’ ears. 

“Too early for you, sleepyhead.” He smirked leaning in to peck his lips. 

Achilles hummed and grabbed Patroclus’ robe colar pulling him on top of him.

“Achilles...” Patroclus smirked and Achilles just smiled at him innocently.

Patroclus started pulling away and stood up while Achilles stretched his arm and pulled Patroclus’ pillow closer to him. “Where are you going?” He whined.

“To make breakfast.” 

Achilles propped himself on the bed, resting his back at the chest of the bed. His naked torso was visible as the sheets were gliding off his body. 

“I’ll help.” Achilles offered with a lazy smile. 

Patroclus shook his head lightly. “It’s ok, babe. You can rest. I can see you’re still sleepy.” Achilles was ready to object, to say that he was fine and ready to size the day even though he was still very tired from working late at night when Patroclus cut him off. “Rest. I’ll take some time to make a hearty breakfast for the both of us. You deserve to rest and a good breakfast. You’ve been burning yourself out, babe.” It was true. Achilles had been working more and more lately. Working as a performer at nights in the local pub and then at night writing his own music. He wanted to succeed, to make it big for a better life both for him and Patroclus.

But that was Achilles. No matter how tired and worn out he was, he always wanted to help and always wanted to do everything for Patroclus and Patroclus knew that. And that was why he was getting protective of Achilles and took care of him. Patroclus was still studying at the university to be a doctor and since Achilles knew that all Patroclushad to do was focus on his studies and take his degree, he told Patroclus that he would be working while he was studying. Patroclus had objected vividly but Achilles had none of it, finally settling that Patroclus would take care of the house and the cooking. Patroclus was still not satisfied with the settlement but he knew Achilles wouldn’t give in, and taking into consideration the amount of work he had to do at university, he agreed.

“Yes, boss.” Achilles fakes a salute trying hard to stiffle a yawn.

Patroclus slipped out of the bedroom while Achilles dissapeared into the covers.

***

Patroclus made the mix for the pancakes and stirred the oats in the pots. He cut the fruit and cracked the eggs. He stacked the pancakes pouring maple syrop and blueberries over his, while spread nutella and banana slices over Achilles’. Patroclus smiled at the memory of Achilles’ childish refusal to try maple syrup over his pancakes and defending his choice of nutella. 

It was little memories like these, that sneaked into Patroclus’ mind, making him realize how much he loved Achilles and what a better turn his life had taken after meeting him.

He fried the eggs and poured the oats in big bowls pouring honey, cinammon and apples over them. He poured some steamy coffee and placed everything on a tray to take them to the bedroom.

He opened the door with his elbow and placed the tray on the chair. He pulled the curtains making the sunlight pour into the room and Achilles stir. It had been an hour with Patroclus preparing breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, to give Achilles time to sleep more.

“It smells amazing.” Achilles half-smiled, his right side squeezed on the pillow.

Patroclus placed the tray at the bottom of the bed as Achilles propped himself in a more sitting position. “You weren’t joking about the ‘big’ part.” Achilles said while Patroclus handed him the bowl taking a seat beside him on the bed.

“You’re spoiling me.” Achilles smirked taking a spoonful from the oatmeal and humming with saitisfaction at the taste. 

Patroclus gave him a kiss on the cheek while Achilles was gulping his food.

They finished their breakfast talking about small things with Achilles stealing food from Patroclus’ plate and vice versa. They could create their most happy place just by simple existing together. That was why Achilles wanted to try his best and succeed. The smile on Patroclus’ face was worth all the sleeps and relaxation in the world.

Patroclus was collecting the empty dishes in the tray, while Achilles offered to wash the dishes.

“I’ll accept because I have a class in half an hour.” Patroclus placed the empty cup on the tray.

Achilles gave him a scolding look. “You should have told me. I would have made the breakfast.” He took the rest of the dishes on the tray.

“You needed to rest.” Patroclus gave him another kiss on the cheek. “I wanted to take care of you like you take care of me and our little house.” He looked him in the eyes and Achilles pulled him closer by the waist.

“You need to focus on your studies. It’s your dream and I want to help you make it real.” Achilles admitted seriously and then he smirked. “But maybe today you can skip the class and come cuddle with me.” He pouted and Patroclus burst out laughing.

“What?” Achilles said offended. “Can’t I just have a cuddle day with my boyfriend?” He trailed innocently.

“You can. But your boyfriend has to go to the uni.” Patroclus pulled away and started roaming in the wordrobe for something to wear.

“What about my husband?” Patroclus stopped throwing around his shirts and froze. It took him a few seconds before he turned around and stared at Achilles who was innocently standing there looking back at him.

“What?” Patroclus whispered.

“My husband.” He said and took a few steps closer to him. “Well, if you say yes, at least.” 

Patroclus couldn’t speak. He was just standing there frozen, trying to process what Achilles has just told him. He opened and closed his mouth, not trusting his mind or his words.

“I was waiting until tonight, but I just can’t keep my mouth shut, can I?” Achilles smirked and Patroclus was just staring.

“Achilles,” Patroclus started, “are-are you sure?” He asked. That was the only thing that could actually say. He loved Achilles to pieces and he knew Achilles loved him back, but he never thought such a proposal would come. At least this soon. They had been together for 4 years now and Patroclus felt like he had found his soulmate. People may have mocked him about it, but Patroclus never once changed his mind. Eveything with Achilles felt right.

Achilles stroked Patroclus’ cheek. “Of course I am.” He looked at him with love. “But the official proposal will come tonight. I have the day off, don’t ask how, and I’ll be making the dinner. No question on that too.” Patroclus was ready to say anything but Achilles beat him by answering himself. “Now, go get ready because you’ll be late.” He winked at him, pullin away and taking the tray on his way out.

When Achilles left the room, Patroclus’ face broke into the widest grin and he collapsed on the bed. 

Achilles wanted to marry him.

This thought was stuck into his mind while he was getting ready.

***

Patroclus hurried to the kitchen. Achilles was washing the dishes and Patroclus sneaked a kiss on his lips while grabbing his bag and shoes to leave as he was running late.

“Patroclus.” Achilles said and Patroclus turned to look at him. “I love you.”

Patroclus smiled at him.

“I love you too, Achilles.” He said and he was out of the door.

***

Patroclus couldn’t take his mind off from what had happened that morning. It was constantly on his mind and he couldn’t even focus on his lectures. He just wanted to run back home and be with Achilles all day long.

***

Achilles was preparing everything for their dinner. He went grocery shopping and started preparing their meal. He bought new canddles and tidied up the house. He wanted everything to be perfect. He was feeling very happy yet anxious although he already knew Patroclus’ answer. He had everything prepared by 6 were Patroclus would be making his way to their house.

***

Patroclus hurried out of the lab and he made his way out of the university. The thought of what was going to happen tonight couldn’t leave his mind. It made him dizzy and completely lose any focus of what was happening around him.

That thought didn’t leave his mind as he tried to cross the street.

***

Achilles was waiting eagerly and he was growing more and more anxious as the time was passing by and no sign of Patroclus was evident.

He was ready to call him when his phone rang and Patroclus’ face popped on the screen.

“Patroclus, finally-” He was cut off by another voice.

“Mr Achilles Pellides?” The high pitched voice of a female boomed from the phone.

His heart dropped. Something was wrong and he could feel it. “Yes.” He gulped.

“Your friend,” She paused and Achilles could hear shuffling, “Patroclus Menoitides, he was brought in for a car accident.” At the sound of these words Achilles could feel his body and mind go numb.

The nurse told him the hospital and Achilles almost flew out the door.

No, this couldn’t be happening.

***

He burst into the hospital frantically yelling Patroclus’ name. The nurse told him that Patroclus was in surgery and that he should wait.

The tears were endless.

After a few hours a nurse appeared and Achilles jolted up the chair. “Mr Menoitides?” Achilles nodded frantically. 

Before anything was out of the nurse’s mouth, Achilles collapsed on his knees sobbing in his hands. 

“I’m sorry.” The nurse said and patted him on the shoulder.

Achilles pulled the box out of his pocket.

It was a wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me!!  
> Comment down below, if you want an epilogue/second part and tell me what you think of this one!!


End file.
